


give me all your poison

by ElasticElla



Series: the serial killer ryan quartet [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up, serial killer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Shane catches Ryan red-handed. Or well, red-shirted and fuck, this is not the romantic reunion he envisioned when deciding to surprise Ryan.





	give me all your poison

**Author's Note:**

> you make an idle comment about serial killer aus and then bam! a fic just appears  
> for those of you following my bfu fics, this is not any of the three wips... one day. one day.  
> title from mcr's thank you for the venom
> 
> (i [tumble](http://lesbiancleophas.tumblr.com) ^.^)

Ryan accounted for everything. He made sure to go out a night his nosy neighbor was on vacation, he made sure to time his actions down to the minute to avoid being caught, seen, or leaving any evidence. The blood spray on his shirt was unfortunate, he’d need to dispose of it, but it was nothing that couldn’t be covered by a jacket. Body and murder weapon eliminated, Toft would become another open-ended missing persons case. He’s even been working with Tasha, local police, for unsolved episodes and she’s been giving him weird cases to potentially cover for the past year. Eventually she’ll give him his own case, and he’ll have a better estimate of how close the cops are to finding him. 

Ryan slips into his apartment, locking the door behind him with a relieved sigh. He pulls off his shoes and jacket, another perfectly executed jackass. 

There’s a soft thump, and Ryan has his fists up, cursing his lack of weapon before he realizes it’s just Shane, dropped bouquet by his feet. 

He accounted for everything except Shane still having a key to his apartment. 

“Ryan, what the fuck.” 

“Those should go in water,” Ryan says quickly, coming closer to grab the flowers. Shane backs up, eyes wide, and fuck that hurts even more than the surprise at finding Shane in his home again. 

“They’re beautiful, thank you,” Ryan says, chopping off the bottom of their stems before placing them in a vase. It’s a tempting safety to keep the knife in hand, but he doesn’t want that outcome. He sets the wild flowers on the counter, a mix a purple and blue and white blooms. 

“You’re covered in blood,” Shane accuses, but he comes a little closer.

“This?” Ryan says, looking down. “Paint, I uh was inspired. I should really get this in the wash-”

“Bullshit, you’re such a terrible liar,” Shane says. 

“Do you really want to have this conversation?” Ryan asks. 

Shane’s laugh is all desperation, mirthless and bitter. “You mean the one you’ve been avoiding for the past six months. The one I was imagining and you were too busy researching new cases for unsolved, _that_ conversation Ryan?” 

He winces, deserved worse than that really. That the killing started up right before their relationship fell apart wasn’t a subtle effect. 

“Yeah.” 

Shane deflates at that, “Alright. I need a beer.” He stops at the fridge, turning back to Ryan, “You don’t have like pre-roofied beverages now right?” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, “Shut up, you’d love that. No.” 

Coronas in hand, they go to the living room, the most neutral space. There’s a cushion between them, awkward but necessary. Any closer and Ryan would be distracted by memories of the last time they were on this couch together, Shane bent over the arm and-

“So did you pick up the night shift at the local butchery?” 

“No,” Ryan says softly. 

“How about midwifing? Underground fight club? Breaking up dog fights?”

Ryan can’t help a smile, Shane’s always had that effect on him. “I thought you wanted the truth.” 

“Yeah, well I’m also hoping I’m fucking wrong man,” Shane snaps. 

Ryan pulls at the Corona label, “What are you gonna do?” 

Shane tugs a hand through his hair, Ryan’s fingers tingling at a memory. “Watch,” Shane finally says.

“Wha- you, what?” 

“I wanna watch you do it,” Shane says, voice stronger. “I wanna see what was so fantastic that we didn’t matter anymore.” 

“Shane that’s not-”

“Don’t Ryan.” 

“Okay,” he says quietly, “whatever you want.” 

.

Usually it takes Ryan two weeks to prep the perfect murder. He’s been careful to keep at least a month between each kill, though varying amounts of time so it isn’t a pattern, so he doesn’t get sloppy. 

Knowing that Shane is going to be watching though? Ryan has the entire thing ready for Friday, only five days since his last kill. 

He’s jittery at work, drinks a few sodas so everyone blames the sugar high. Conversely, Shane seems to be chill- going about his day as if nothing is different. The day positively drags on, and then it’s five o’clock and he’s free and the next hour is an absolute whirlwind of finishing touches. 

Ryan found a new place, a little cabin that will tragically burn down after tonight. It means the body will be found sooner- long before the others- and he’ll have to be more careful going forwards. It’ll be worth it though, to give Shane what he wants. (Shane cares far more about setting than he’d ever admit, wouldn’t be very impressed with the usual abandoned warehouses.)

Daniels is tied to a chair- mobile kindling really- a table of shiny implements next to him. There’s a more comfortable chair for Shane, and the fireplace is already lit for ambiance. (Later it’ll look like Daniels tragically fell asleep and the fire alarm free cabin burnt too quickly for him to escape.)

Shane comes in then, all nonchalance with a big bag of popcorn. 

His eyes narrow suddenly, “Why does he look familiar?” 

Daniels tries frantically speaking around the gag again, foolishly thinking Shane might help him. 

“This is the one who made all those rude comments to Jen on our night out.” 

Shane sits down, popping open the bag. “Nice choice.” 

Daniels’ murmuring gets quieter, tears dripping down his face. Ah resignation, Ryan can beat that back for a while. Selecting tonight’s blade- a wicked little thing, only four inches long, thin and very sharp- Ryan makes the first cut, down his arm. 

Daniels yells behind the gag, eyes huge with panic. 

“Talk me through this,” Shane says, sending a thrill down his spine. 

“I can’t mark up his bones, too deep torture will do that.” Ryan brings the knife up to his neck, Daniels not even daring to breathe with the cold metal brushing against his skin. “But all of this flesh will burn away.”

Daniels panics, slicing his neck open with gasping breaths. 

Ryan moves his hand down before he can end it too early, neatly slicing open his shirt and then bringing his hand back up, a slim red line following. 

“How long can you keep him awake?” Shane asks. 

“The longest I’ve done has been a day,” Ryan says, shallowly slicing into his belly. “But this one won’t last, not much fight to him.” 

Daniels whimpers, and Shane chews loudly. “Good thing, I didn’t bring enough popcorn for that.” 

Ryan snorts, cutting into his triceps a little too deeply, Daniels’ muffled screams going high pitched. 

“I expected more blood,” Shane confesses. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow, “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Shane says, sitting up straighter. 

Ryan comes around to block Shane’s view so it’s a little surprise, making four quick cuts before revealing his work. 

Shane’s eyes go wide, and Ryan looks at Daniels again- tries to think of how he might have reacted before all this started. There’s a wide forehead cut dripping blood down his face, an earlobe sliced off with a steady stream of blood splashing on his neck and shoulder, and both nipples removed, blood oozing down his chest. 

“Too much?” 

Shane gets up, popcorn toppling to the floor, crossing the distance in one step and he kisses Ryan. Ryan pushes up on his toes instinctively, wanting more. His taste is painfully familiar, buttery popcorn and all, and Ryan won’t- _can’t_ \- let him go again. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that they’re both hard, but that’s such a new thing in this space- he’s still holding the knife for fuck’s sake. 

Ryan breaks the kiss, lips tingling, “I should get rid of-”

“No,” Shane interrupts, turning him around. “Finish it.” 

Ryan cuts a wavy line over his ribs, and Shane nibbles on his neck, his beard tickling him. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, and Shane laughs. 

“Not yet,” he says, but Ryan can feel his dick pressed up against his ass and Shane’s never been that patient. 

Ryan’s slices become more disorganized as Shane kisses and presses against him, his blood and adrenaline rushing. His whole torso is a mass of red, face and arms as well. 

“Since when don’t you go below the belt?” Shane teases, hand reaching around to cup his bulge. 

Ryan leans back into him, Shane’s hand staying on him in a way that makes his head spin, “Nah.” 

“You ever let them talk?” Shane asks, Daniels’ muffled yelling increasing in volume a bit. 

Ryan swiftly cuts around the gag for that, quieter sobs emerging. “No.” 

“Huh,” Shane says, but he doesn’t ask more, mouthing at his neck again instead. 

A stomach cut is next, goes accidentally deep when Shane bites down. Deep enough that Daniels loses consciousness, will bleed out in a few minutes.

“Oh Ryan,” Shane sighs hoarsely as he turns him around, “you were doing so well.” 

Shane pushes him up against the nearest wall, the knife clattering to the floor and Ryan can’t think. His whole body is thrumming with energy and arousal and he wants to touch Shane everywhere, wants to kiss him until the taste never leaves his mouth. 

Ryan goes to pull him down- Shane’s too goddamned tall he really is- but Shane pins his wrists. “Ah-ah, no touching, we can’t get blood on me.” 

Ryan honestly doesn’t know _why_ that’s hot, it shouldn’t be, but he’s breathlessly agreeing as Shane lets go, hands fisted at his sides. 

“Good boy,” Shane breathes, and he drops to his knees. 

Shane pulls his pants off, smirking and oh- Ryan forgot about that. “Commando? Planning to get fucked baby?” 

“You can go fuck yourself,” Ryan spits out, too turned on for a better response. 

Shane laughs, “Is the guy still alive?”

Ryan looks over, Daniels is completely still, and wet heat encloses his cock. 

“Holy fuck,” he hisses, only just stopping himself from grabbing Shane’s head. 

Shane grins, pulling back to say, “No touching or I stop.” 

“Uh huh,” Ryan agrees quickly, folds his hands behind his back. 

“You didn’t answer me, is he alive?” Shane asks, warm breath teasing over his damp and cooling cock. 

“Very dead, so dead.” 

“So his ghost could be with us,” Shane adds. 

“Don’t you dare-”

“If you’re here you should give Ryan blue balls for murdering you,” Shane says.

“You’re such a-” Ryan starts, a moan eating the rest of his words as Shane sucks him down. His hips jerk forward, and Shane’s hands come up to hold them against the wall. It makes his heartbeat double, triple when he looks down. 

Shane’s hands span over him easily, and as he takes all of him, his beard scratching at his inner thighs. Ryan’s fingernails bite into his own skin, pushing back against the wall so he doesn’t touch Shane with his bloody hands. Fuck, he doesn’t usually think about the blood on his hands so literally, wants to see Shane covered in it. 

_Fuck_ , he wants to see Shane kill someone. 

Daniels is in his peripheral, and none of this feels real. It’s too much that Shane would come back to him after everything, that Shane would accept this side of him and still want him, that he’d get on his knees for him _here_.

He squeezes his eyes shut, afraid and half-certain when he opens them, he’ll be back in reality. That he’ll have crossed the gross line with a corpse, that he’s made such a mess the police are sure to catch him this time, that he’ll be separated from Shane forever. 

“Let go baby,” Shane says, hand having replaced his mouth, big and warm. 

He’s jerking him rough enough that it almost burns, spit spread thin, and then Shane’s mouth is on him again, swallows him down as he comes. 

Ryan slumps down to the floor boneless, gracelessly kissing Shane. 

“Mmm, gimme a minute. D’you wanna fuck me?” 

Shane chuckles, “Always. Later, I’m good.” 

Ryan’s eyebrows come together, and he reaches for Shane’s pants, confused. His fingers hit wetness, and somehow that brings him to sobriety faster than his increasingly cold dick. 

“When?” Ryan asks, struggling to pull his pants back on without getting up. 

Shane shrugs, “Does it matter?” 

A grin takes over his face, “No, no, now you have to tell me.” 

“When you killed him,” Shane says tonelessly. 

“You kinky motherfucker.” 

Shane rolls his eyes, “Whatever kettle. Hey your ghostie of recently murdered douche didn’t show up.” 

Ryan slaps his arm, “I still can’t believe you said that. Blue balls, really?” 

Shane shrugs, “I have faith in my skills.” 

Ryan wheezes, “Alright skills, I have to clean up.” 

“We still have to finish that conversation,” Shane says more seriously. 

Dread fills him up fast, “Yeah, okay.” 

“But I think we can move past this,” Shane says. 

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, a tentative grin emerging. 

“Yeah,” Shane says. “After all, who else could ever keep up with your double life?” 

And Ryan can’t believe he got so lucky, a second time even, kissing the very breath out of him.


End file.
